


Why are you imitating me kitten?

by wwjnrawr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwjnrawr/pseuds/wwjnrawr
Summary: After concert wonhui, just a cute slice of life in their relationship.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Why are you imitating me kitten?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Everyone is back at the dorm after their online concert, to say that they miss their carats was an understatement, they want to perform infront of them again but they have to wait until the situation is better. 

Wonwoo decided that he's gonna invade his boyfriend's room once again, not once again because he basically shares the room with junhui with how much time he stays and sleeps there. 

Junhui is sprawled on the bed looking like a starfish while holding his phone and scrolling through the comments of carats about their concert grinning once in a while when he sees funny remarks and clips. 

"Wonnie, what are you doing standing there come here and cuddle me, pretty please?" junhui looked at him with his doe eyes and even pouted his lips how can he not succumb to that, wonwoo is one weak man for junhui and everyone that knows about their relationship is aware of that fact. 

Wonwoo joined junhui on the bed, he opened his arms to welcome his boyfriend to which the other gladly did, junhui snuggled to wonwoo and put his head on the other's chest. The younger chuckled as he saw that the older's cheeks are squeezed and he definitely look like shinchan, what a cutie wonwoo thought. 

The two then on continued scrolling through their phone in a comfortable silence until wonwoo saw a video that made him look at his boyfriend who just looks so pretty while fidgeting with his phone. 

"Kitten, i saw that video of you imitating my dance on back it up" wonwoo said breaking the silence between them. 

"What are you talking about?" junhui replied but he's just trying not to giggle because he already saw that video and to his amusement how can they know that he is imitating wonwoo's dance moves. 

"I believe you already know since you can't possibly stop giggling and i can feel the vibration on my chest, kitten" wonwoo said looking amused, junhui looked up to him and smiled so brightly wonwoo thought he may have gone blind. 

"You look so hot while doing that but I just want to make fun of you wonnie, I didn't know they will notice that too" 

"You're such a silly kitten" wonwoo pinched junhui's cheeks to which the other whined saying that it hurts but that just made wonwoo pinch him more. 

"Aish, jeon wonwoo it hurts" junhui glared at wonwoo and started pinching his sides too. Junhui sat on top of wonwoo and started attacking him with light punches. 

Wonwoo suddenly pulled junhui and hugged him effectively stopping the other from his weak attacks. The older blushed furiously, trying to get away from the younger's hug but he can't as the other is much stronger than him. 

"Stop struggling kitten, let me just hug you, I don't know why but I did miss you" 

"Why? I mean we are literally always together so how come you missed me?" 

"I just did, I can't miss you?" 

"Nah, I just asked why but I guess I understand as I feel that way sometimes too" 

Wonwoo hummed and gently caressed junhui's hair eliciting a purr from his boyfriend. 

"Junnie, you really sound like a kitten most of the time" junhui laughed at what he said and tried to bury his face more on wonwoo's neck, his boyfriend granting him more access of the said body part. 

"Kitten, before I forgot too I also saw a video of you wiping your hands on your hoodie after you high-fived me and oh my god your expression too, why are you so adorable wen junhui, please spare my life, I'm just a mere peasant trying to give you everything that the world can offer" 

"Jeon wonwoo seriously what has gotten to you why are you acting like this?" junhui can't help but laugh at wonwoo's antics, the younger doesn't usually acts like this but when he does he melts on the inside. 

They've been together for over two years now but as the days goes by the other reveals a sweeter and mushier version of himself to his boyfriend, that makes junhui flustered everytime and today is one of those days. 

"I can't even compliment my boyfriend who is prettier than anyone that I've seen my entire life? The one who gives light to my dark life, the one who makes me smile just by seeing his face, starting today I'll compliment you so you know how precious you are my kitten" 

"Wonnie please, you're making me cry" junhui sniffled trying to prevent his tears from falling, he rarely cries and he only does it when he is infront of his boyfriend, he breaks every demeanor he has when he's with wonwoo, the other makes him feel safe in every possible way, some may say it's too early to say it but jeon wonwoo is his home. 

"Oh, why is my baby gonna cry? I didn't mean to make you cry" wonwoo gently removed junhui's face from his neck to look at his face. Then he maneuvered their position where he is sitting with his back on the headboard and junhui is sitting on his lap. 

"I'm not gonna cry wonnie, I am just teary-eyed see? I'm just overwhelmed by what you said, I think I'll never get used to you saying things like that, it will always get me everytime" wonwoo smiled softly at junhui and held his hand. 

"I never knew I can say things like that but I am also overwhelmed with how I feel towards you that if I don't do anything about it I might explode" junhui giggled at what he said then he softly pressed his lips to wonwoo's cheeks. 

The two shared a loving look, both eyes full of admiration for each other. Wonwoo started inching his face closer to junhui's until their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. Junhui wrapped his arms around wonwoo's neck to pull them closer. 

After a few minutes of kissing, they stopped but wonwoo can't help but give soft pecks to junhui which turned the latter into a giggling mess. They eventually stopped and just basked themselves with each other's presence. 

"Wonnie, I love you so much" junhui broke the silence. 

"I love you too so so much kitten" 

"Wanna sleep now?" wonwoo asked at he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it's almost two am and he knows that they are both tired from the concert. 

"Yea, let's go to sleep now. But I want us to wear that matching pajamas I bought online, pretty please?" 

"You don't have to pull that face on me junnie, I'm gonna do anything you want in a heartbeat" 

Junhui cheered before getting up from wonwoo's lap and opening his closet to get the cute cat designed matching pajamas that he just saw online and decided to buy it immediately because he thought it's really cute. 

Wonwoo's face was adorned by a soft smile while looking at his boyfriend who got too excited by the mere thought of wearing the pajamas with him, he knew that junhui just received the package yesterday and was so ecstatic about it. He knows that he will never get tired of seeing junhui be happy with such small trivial things. 

As long as jeon wonwoo is with wen junhui he will make sure that the smile on junhui's face will never fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading 🥺


End file.
